EL BUENO DE PARKER
by lorenzomartinez888
Summary: Este fanfic narra las aventuras más explícitas nunca contadas sobre Parker Luciani. Cuenta como ha mantenido relaciones con muchos de los miembros de la misión del Queen Zenobia. Contiene principalmente escenas explícitas Parker x Raymond. Y quién sabe cuantas más... tal vez haya escenas Parker x Jill, Parker x Chris, Parker x Jessica...
1. Chapter 1

**ATENCIÓN. ESTE RELATO CONTIENE ESCENAS PARKER X RAYMOND EXPLÍCITAS. SI LO QUE VAS A LEER NO TE INTERESA NO SIGAS LEYENDO.**

El joven pelirrojo había fantaseado con Parker más veces de las que podía recordar.

Sus grandes y enormes bíceps, su robusta corpulencia, su actitud…

Lo que nunca llegó a imaginarse es que llegaría el día en el que sus fantasías se harían realidad, y serían mucho mejor de lo que él había imaginado. Fue difícil para ambos pasar por alto todo lo ocurrido durante la misión en el Queen Zenobia, pero ambos lo hicieron, porque a ninguno le correspondía revelar el secreto del otro.

El hombre grande trataba al pelirrojo peor de lo que a él le hubiese gustado, y nunca supo decir por qué realmente. Aquella vez en Terragrigia Jessica le preguntó que por qué trataba así al joven, y Parker le dio una respuesta fácil:

 **\- "Es la única forma de que aprenda"** \- dijo él convencido.

Y Jessica se lo tragó. Lo cierto es que ni el mismo Parker sabía por qué le trataba así, pero lo que SÍ sabía era que no fue por lo que le dijo a Jessica.

(...)

La primera vez que al joven cadete casi se le sale el corazón del pecho fue durante ese viaje en el elevador. Ambos se disponían a subir, y para su sorpresa ellos dos fueron los únicos que entraron en el elevador, lo cual era extraño porque siempre estaban llenos…

Lo que el chico no sabía era que Parker había sido el encargado de asegurarse de quedarse a solas con él, de asegurarse de que nadie más subiese al ascensor esa vez. Y mucho menos sabía como lo había conseguido…

 **Como te encuentras, cadete?** \- lanzó Parker para empezar la conversación.

\- Eeh, bien, bien… - dijo Raymond dándose cuenta de que ya se había puesto nervioso. Aunque no lo supiera, en el fondo sospechaba que lo de quedarse en el ascensor había sido cosa de Parker.

Antes de que Parker siguiese hablando, el elevador se paró. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos.

Bueno, ambos no, solo Raymond…

\- ¡¿Pero qué?! - se sorprendió el pelirrojo.

 **Vaya,ha vuelto a pasar...** \- hizo el hombre alto pareciendo realmente sorprendido.

\- Oh Dios, por qué justo ahora?...

En ese instante Parker vió que ese era el momento de actuar. El momento de poner a Raymond un poco nervioso y descubrir si de verdad él chico le deseaba.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa cadete? ¿Te molesta estar conmigo?**

Raymond se puso rojo enseguida. Se dió cuenta al instante que decir eso podría malentenderse, pero Parker se lo recordó.

\- ¿Qué? No, no! No es eso! De verdad, no quería decir eso!, yo…

Con la barbilla hacía arriba, Parker se reía.

 **\- JAJAJA, no te pongas nervioso hombre!**

\- Que va! Para nada! Yo... yo no estoy nervioso! ... - Intentaba convencerle en vano…

Parker quería dejar el el cadete se pusiera un poco más nervioso y tenerlo a su merced.

 **\- Entonces no quieres estar encerrado conmigo a oscuras en un ascensor? Vale, es perfectamente comprensible, me lo apunto** \- hablaba con un tono alegre.

La luz se había ido. El ascensor se había parado y estaban a oscuras. No estaban a oscuras completamente, aún podía verse el uno al otro, pero el nivel de iluminación del lugar había descendido notablemente,

Raymon se sorprendió. Notó la indirecta claramente. "Encerrado conmigo a oscuras" no podía haberlo dicho sin querer, y más siendo Parker. De todas maneras, el cadete insistía:

\- No, no! Ya te he dicho que no es eso…

 **\- ¿Entonces qué es?**

\- Nada, es que no me gusta quedarme encerrado en un sitio sin nada que hacer, me pone de los nervios.

…

…

 **\- ¿Con que es eso no?**

\- Sí…

El gran hombre se percató de que su momento había vuelto a llegar. La verdad es que Raymond se lo había puesto bastante fácil.

 **\- Con que no te gusta estar encerrado conmigo en un ascensor, a oscuras y sin nada que hacer… bueno, a eso le podemos poner solución.**

Raymond no volvió a insistir, sabía perfectamente que le estaba tomando el pelo.

\- ¿Sí? Co...como?

El pobre iluso creía que estaban hablando de solucionar el problema del ascensor.

 **\- Estoy a tu disposición, pide por esa boquita. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por tí?**

(Sí, claro, empótrame aquí mismo) - pensaba el muchacho para sus adentros.

Raymond no podía creerse lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que si esas palabras hubiesen salido de su boca probablemente el grandullón le hubiese contestado algo tipo: "¡Claro!, ¡Sin problema!" y habría empezado a follarlo.

\- Pues….

 **\- Podemos jugar al parchís si quieres** \- se burló Parker

\- Oh, claro… - el chico sentía que no paraba de burlarse de él.

 **\- Había pensado otra cosa, pero va a tener que ser el parchís…**

…

…

…

 **\- Vaya, pero si no tenemos parchís! -** aquello no le pegaba mucho a Parker, pero enseguida fue a lo que quería.

 **\- Vamos a tener que hacer la otra cosa...**

\- Q…¿Qué cosa?

Parker ya se había dado cuenta de que sus sosprechas eran ciertas. Raymond lo deseaba incluso más que él a Raymond. Así que pasó a la acción.

Ambos estaban de pie, mirandose medio de lado, cuando despues de decir esto último, Parker se acercó al joven poco a poco.

\- Eh?

Raymond quería aquello. Su nivel de excitación era infinito, y se notaba, aunque el intentase que no fuera así.

Poco a poco el hombretón se acercaba más y más, muy poco a poco, acorralando al muchacho.

El pelirrojo retrocedió hasta que chocó con la pared del elevador, mientras el hombre que tanto deseaba se le arrimaba poco apoco, con una actitud arrogante. Una actitud que a él le encantaba.

Un "¿Qué haces", o un "¿De qué va esto?" quedaría muy bien en boca de Raymond en aquel momento, pero lo cierto es que el no dijo nada. El quería que aquello sucediese.

Parker apoyó su mano en la pared, al lado de la cara del chico. Sus caras estaban a apenas 30 cm.

 **\- Y bien?**

Se acercó poco a poco. Intentando que Raymond creyese que Parker iba a dar el primer paso, pero esa no era su intención. Raymond estaba inmóvil por los nervios, así que Parker le puso las cosas más faciles. Sus labios cada vez estaban más cerca. Acercó sus labios a los del chico hasta que apenas 5cm de distancia los separaban, y entonces paró. Tal y como sospechaba el joven pelirrojo se encargaría de acercarse esa última distancia.

Estaba tan nervioso… pero todavía estaba más deseoso de aquel cuerpo.

Entonces, cuando a apenas 1cm les faltaban a sus bocas para juntarse, Parker retrocedió otros 10, dejando a Raymond plantado.

 **\- ¿Con que era eso, cadete? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?**

El cadete quería morirse en aquel instante. Pensó que sus fantasías iban a cumplirse pero vió como el hombretón se burlaba de él, lo cual le excitaba, pero a la vez era humillante

\- ¿Qué? Yo…

Ya era suficiente. Parker sabía lo deseado que era para el chico, así que decidió demostrarle tan solo un poco de lo que sabía.

El gran hombre se encendió. Se acercó bruscamente al pelirrojo, que aún seguía arrinconado en la pared. Empezó a juntar su cuerpo con el del chico.

Empezó por poner su mano derecha junto a la pared, como antes.

Su otra mano recorrió al joven de arriba a abajo. Su dedo pulgar estaba situado justo debajo del labio inferior del muchacho, y sus otros cuatro dedos por debajo de la barbilla. Cambiando de posición la mano, fue bajando poco a poco. Fue tocando todo lo que pudo. La palma de su mano recorrió el pecho del chico poco a poco, de arriba a abajo, hasta llegar a los pantalones. Justo cuando llegó al miembro del joven, se encontró lo que se esperaba: Raymond estaba erecto. MUY erecto.

Continuó por acercar sus labios a los del chico, esta vez llegando a juntarlos, y empezó a mover la lengua.

Raymond se dejaba hacer de todo. Lo único que estaba haciendo era mover su lengua junto a la de Parker y dejarse tocar. Estaba tan excitado que creía poder tener un orgasmo sin necesidad de mucho más

Raymond decidió no quedarse como una planta. El también empezó a tocar a su compañero.

No sabía por dónde empezar, todas las partes de su cuerpo eran deseables. Sus brazos, sus hombros, su espalda, sus pectorales, sus robustas piernas, su apretado trasero.

Y su gran miembro.

Raymond siempre se preguntó cuán grande podía ser el miembro de Parker, y aunque en ese momento llegase a palparlo, estaba demasiado concentrado en creerse que tenía eso y el resto de su cuerpo a su disposición.

Raymon optó por acariciar sus brazos. Parker estaba de manga corta, lo que hacía que sus bíceps se notasen mucho más. Sin darle tiempo a mucho, cambió a sus nalgas, las agarró con fuerza y se sorprendió. Parker tenía un trasero durísimo. Era perfecto. Tan solo le quedaba por descubrir si el hombretón estaba tan dotado como el se había imaginado. Si así era, Parker tenía el cuerpo perfecto… al menos para Raymond.

Raymond estaba nervioso. Mientras su gran compañero jugaba con varias partes de su cuerpo, él no sabía muy bien como empezar.

Cada vez estaba más nervioso puesto que podía ver perfectamente que Parker era ya un hombre experimentado.

Como estaba un poco perdido y no podía con todo, el pelirrojo decidió acercar su mano al miembro de Parker. Por fin sabría si lo tenía tan robusto como el resto de su cuerpo. Empezó a bajar su mano hasta llegar a donde quería. Su mano estaba por fuera de la ropa, así que no supo exactamente cuán grande era quello, pero pronto lo iba a averigüar.

Parker estaba disfrutando aquello, pero frenó al muchacho. Separó su boca de la del cadete y dijo:

 **\- ¿Nervioso, cadete?**

\- Sí, un poco… - esta vez Raymond no mintió. Estaba nervioso.

 **\- No te preocupes, tú déjame a mi.**

Volvió a juntar sus labios con los del chico y cogió sus dos brazos. Parker llevó los brazos de Raymond a su cuello, quedando él joven sujeto a Parker por la nuca.

El grandullón decidió hacer aquello porque le gustaba llevar el control y quería demostrarle a Raymond lo que podía tener. Le gustaba ser el activo experimentado y madurito que era.

Con Raymond apoyando sus manos en el cuello de su amante, éste siguió besándolo hundiendo su lengua en el muchacho. A los pocos segundos decidió manosear el miembro del joven, justo como él había intentado hacerle antes.

Lo masajeó un poco por fuera y al poco empezó a desabrocharle los vaqueros.

Ambos estaban disfrutando tanto aquello…

Pero de pronto, la luz volvió.

Un escalofrio recorrió la espalda del pelirrojo, que enseguida se sobresaltó.

Hhmp! - intentó decir algo, pero Parker seguía besándolo.

Raymond quería apartarse para que nadie los viese si se abrían las puertas del ascensor de repente, pero Parker era 10 veces más fuerte que él y el chico estaba a su merced, hasta que el grandullón no quisiese dejarle él no se podría ir.

Parker tampoco quería que nada de eso fuese público, pero tardó en despegarse.

A los 5 segundos de volver la luz al ascensor sus labios se separaron. Parker volvió a adoptar la posición que tenía en el momento que se subió al ascensor, pero Raymond tardó otros segundos en responder.

Se abrochó la bragueta del pantalón que Parker le acababa de desabrochar casi por completo, y al igual que él volvió a su posición inicial. Ambos estaban preparados para hacer como si nada en cuánto la puerta se abriese.

 **\- ¿Te has quedado con ganas, cadete?**

\- Yo… sí…

 **\- Bien.**

El ascensor no se abrió, en su lugar, comenzó a subir.

Raymond estaba incómodo. "Bien". Parker no decía nada más. ¿Estaba esperando a que él dijese algo?

Se lo estaba pasando en grande, y quería más, pero ambos iban a hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlo en secreto.

Realmente lo quería, realmente quería aquello…

Raymond decidió preguntar:

\- ¿Vamos a seguir?

Hubo un gran silencio.

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres?**

El chico notó como le estaba vacilando.

\- Ya sabes…

 **\- Como tu veas. A mi me da igual.**

Parker le estaba buscando. Quería escucharle decir que SÍ quería aquello. Quería quedar con él y quería ser empotrado por esa bestia. Raymond no podía con los nervios, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

\- A mi también… - se le notaba nervioso, pero eso le daba igual.

Raymond decidió aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenian antes de que se abrieran las puertas. Sacó la cartera que tenía en el pantalón y la tiró cuidadosamente al suelo, haciendo como que se le había caido.

\- Vaya, ¡Qué torpe!

La cartera había caido intencionadamente delante de Parker.  
El chico fue a por ella, y se puso delante de él. Se inclinó para coger la cartera, sin doblar las rodillas, dejando su culo en primer plano a Parker. Mientras hacía esto volvia a decir:

-¡Qué torpe!

Movió el trasero mientras hacía como que estaba cogiendo cartera, tardando más de lo necesario.

Parker estaba como una moto. Ver las nalgas del cadete en primer plano y desde tan cerca le ponía muchísimo. Se acercó al cadete agarrandole por la cintura, mientras éste seguía en su posición provocadora.

 **\- Te empotraba aquí mismo, cadete. No sabes lo que me estoy conteniendo…**

El cadete seguía nervioso, pero había conseguido lo que quería.

\- ¿Y bien?

Parker no tardó en contestar.

 **\- Te voy a hacer mi especialidad, el 6 por 4. Acuérdate de pedírmelo.**

Raymond no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando. Volvió a ponerse de pie y le preguntó:

\- El 6 por 4? Eso es lo que te tengo que pedir?

 **\- Efectivamente. Haz un hueco en la agenda mañana por la noche, y apunta mí nombre.**

\- De acuerdo… pe...pero… qué es el 6 por 4?

 **\- Tú recuerdamelo, será mi sorpresa…**

El ruído que produjo el elevador indicaba que las puertas estaban a punto de abrirse.

Los dos hombres recobraron la compostura e hicieron como si nada. La puerta se abrió. Había 3 miembros de la BSAA al otro lado. Con uno de ellos hablábamos a menudo. Nos vió salir y bromeó con la avería del ascensor.

Se ha vuelvo a parar el elevador, qué raro no?

Parker le contestó y se hecharon unos risas.

Al pelirrojo se le daba peor hacer como si nada, pero nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba ocultando algo.

Ambos cumplieron con sus obligaciones y al final del día fueron a dormir.

Raymond seguía dandole vuelvas…

6 por 4, 6 por 4… ¿Qué puede significar?

Raymond siguió pensando. 6 por 4 son 24.

Significaría aquello…

¿24 centímetros?

Raymond cada vez estaba más de deseoso de que legase el momento…

\- No, no puede ser… tiene que ser otra cosa….

Y el joven se fue a dormir. Pensando en qué podía significar 6 por 4, pues no tenía ni idea…

Aunque lo cierto es que sí tenía una idea aproximada…

\- Ya lo averiguaré...

Tanto Raymond como Parker tuvieron sueños húmedos. Ambos soñaron con el encuentro de mañana.

 **CAPÍTULO 2 - Seis por cuatro.**

Dentro de muy pocos días...


	2. Capítulo 2 - Sueños Húmedos

CAPÍTULO 2 - Sueños húmedos.

Sus glúteos podían sentirlo. Era gordo, un tanto frío y muy jugoso. El grande y colosal miembro de Parker entrando y saliendo de su orificio trasero, haciendo que los glúteos del pelirrojo y las caderas del grande se juntasen…

Una y otra vez…

\- Aah, ah, aaaah, aah,,,... aaaahh! ooohhh sí! Parker! Más fuerte Ppaaarkeer, ooh sí!

Su miembro todavía estaba medio flácido, pero el joven cadete lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo. Escuchar los gemidos de su amante excitaba al grandullón…

Raymond quería contenerse, no quería parecer una perra en celo, pero no aguantó… Sentir a Parker dentro de él era muchísimo más placentero de lo que nunca pudo haber imaginado.

Raymond estaba a cuatro patas. Sus gemidos hacían que Parker fuese aumentando la intensidad.

\- OOOhh, ooh, ooh...oaaahh, sííííí! Asíi, oooooooh!

A medida que los gemidos llegaban a a Parker, su miembro iba aumentando de grosor, y Raymond lo sentía.

\- **Vale, pequeño cadete, tú lo has querido! Me estoy poniendo como una moto!**

A medida que seguían, más frases salían de ambos hombres. Llegó un momento que Raymond no se contuvo más, dijo todo lo que tenía que decir, pese a las dificultades para hablar que sus gemidos le producían.

\- Parrr...Paaaarrrrrr…. PAaaaaaAAAR..keeeer! Estás...estáass como un…. cooMOOO UN TrEEN! EstÁAS muuuY BUENO PARKER! OOhhh, sí, no te pares, aaa, AAAAH!

\- UUFF, uuuff, UUUF, uuuf….

El joven pelirrojo estaba disfrutando aquello, pero Parker enseguida empezó a notar algo raro. A Raymond le estaba doliendo…

El placer del pelirrojo superaba más al dolor, así que ni por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza mandarle parar a Parker.

 **\- ¿Estás bien cadete?** \- decía Parker preocupado.

 **\- Podemos parar si quieres, parece que estás aguantando mucho. Si te duele…**

\- No, no! No, aaaahhh, noooh, que va! Estoo,, ooooggj, esto es bueno!

\- **Quieres más lubricante?**

\- Sí… sí por favor….

El hombre corpulento seguía entrando y saliendo en su compañero. Ambos querían parar durante un instante pero ninguno se podía contener. El placer que ambos se producían al otro era algo indescriptible.

Parker siguió moviendo el trasero de Raymond, introduciéndolo y sacándolo de su miembro repetidamente. Tenía sus manos en la cintura del muchacho, y quitó una para coger el bote de lubricante.

Giró el bote de lubricante y sobre su otra mano derramó el líquido…

Parker seguía moviendo su cuerpo junto al del muchacho..

Tras unos segundos sacó su miembro de Raymond y empezó a repartir lubricante alrededor del mismo.

Cuando el miembro de Parker estaba lleno de lubricante, usó un poco más del bote y se lo puso en sus dedos índice y corazón. Puso un poco más de lubricante directamente en el orificio del pelirrojo y apartó el bote.

 **\- Ya verás, cadete. Ya verás.**

Sus gruesos dedos estaban dentro de él. Raymond podía sentirlo. Era un masaje frío, y se sentía muy bien…

\- No me digas que….! Oooh! Sí Parker! OooooohHHH!

\- **Venga, sé que te gusta esto! Puedo ir más profundo!**

\- Sí Parker! HAaazme tuyoo! MÁAS, MÁS PROFUNDO!

Parker removía el dedo cuidadosamente dentro de Raymond, parpando de un lado para otro del recto del joven, impregnando todo su orificio de lubricante.

 **\- Esto ya está! Ahora mi gran polla se deslizará sin problemas!**

Sacó sus dedos y volvió a introducir su miembro, poco a poco para no lastimar al muchacho…

\- Jodder, joder Parker! Cómo la tienes tan gorda y tan largaa,,aaa..a..aaaaah!

- **Verás cadete, verás! Vas a tener el mejor orgasmo de tu vida!**

Parker comenzó de nuevo a introducir y sacar su miembro poco a poco. Ahora se deslizaba mucho mejor. Raymond no sentía tanto dolor, aunque seguía doliéndole un poco, pues lo que tenía Parker bajo los pantalones era descomunal.

Parker usó la mano derecha para acariciar y mover el pezón izquierdo del muchacho, y con su otra mano empezó a masturbarlo. Todo esto mientras sentía su miembro dentro del chico.

\- Por favor Parker, por favor….AAAAHHH! QuÉ PLACER, mÁS PARKER, MÁSS! OOH DIOSS!

El miembro del pelirrojo estaba flácido, como el buen pasivo que era, pero poco a poco empezó a enderezarse. La mano de Parker masturbándolo le provocaba una excitación inimaginable.

 **\- Como vas, cadete?**

\- Bien! Estoy a punto, pero aún puedo...puedo….oohhH! aaahhH!H! aguanTAR!

\- DIOS PARKER, ERES BUENO! OOOH!

Los gemidos de Raymond estaban excitando a Parker, sentía que estaba a su merced. Parker sabía lo que tenía y el placer que podía producir. Le sorprendió que el pelirrojo aguantase tanto tiempo, ya llevaban unos 10 minutos, que aunque pareciese poco era bastante para Parker. Raymond era el que más había aguantado de todas sus experiencias sexuales hasta ahora, y no eran pocas.

\- Me voy a venir, Parker….voy a, ooh...voy a correrme!

Parker sentía que el chico estaba apunto de eyacular. Quería hacerle sentir suyo, quería que sintiese todo lo que era capaz de hacer, así que decidió provocarle un orgasmo anal a la vez.

Aunque Raymond no lo supiese, también estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo anal. Parker se dió prisa en hacerle llegar. Mientras disminuía un poco la velocidad con la que masturbaba a Raymond, sacó su miembro y lo tuvo 2 segundos casi por completo fuera del muchacho, y de repente embistió salvajemente.

\- Parker? Por qué para…..AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! JODEEER PARKER!

Y volvió a embestir al muchacho:

\- Qué has?... AAAAHH! JODDDER! PAAARKK..:AAAAHHH!

Volvió a embestirlo unas dos o tres veces más y fue aumentando la intensidad. El pelirrojo estaba llegando a la eyaculación, no le faltaba nada.

Parker aumentó de intensidad, y enseguida lo supo. Las paredes del recto de Raymond empezaban a palpitar….

\- Esto es! Parker…! Qué me está passan….aaaaahh...ah...aaaah...aaAAAHH!

Parker sabía que lo iba a disfrutar. Todavía no había llegado al clímax del orgasmo anal, así que aceleró el ritmo con el que masturbaba al pelirrojo. El miembro del pelirrojo empezó a contraerse y expulsar líquido. A su vez, Parker le provocaba a Raymond un orgasmo anal.

Raymond estaba teniendo los 2 orgasmos a la vez. Era como estar en los cielos, nunca lo había imaginado.

Raymond seguía corriéndose. Parker le dió la vuelta, quería mirarlo a los ojos.

Empezó a acariciar los dos pezones de Raymond mientras él mismo seguía masturbandose y corriéndose.

Raymond no tenía palabras… Estaba en el paraíso...tenía los ojos en blanco…

\- Parker…gracias…- decía con un tono de voz más calmado…

Raymond estaba acabando de correrse… pero Parker seguía masturbandose, aún le quedaba bastante hasta que su miembro pudiese poner fin a aquello…

\- Parker, sigues?

- **Sí Raymond, sí. Aún me queda mucho para correrme.** \- Dijo Parker mientras seguía masturbándose.

 **\- Y te guste o no, voy a acabar dentro de tí.**

\- ¿Qué? ¿Parker? Yo ya no aguanto más, he hecho todo lo que he….!

Parker volvió a girar al muchacho bruscamente, dejándolo de espaldas a el y tumbado en la cama.

\- Parker, no! Por favor, no! Ha estado genial, vale? Para ya!

Pero Parker sabía lo que hacía. No quería hacer nada que al muchacho no le gustase, pero había visto que tenía aguanta y quería aprovecharlo.

 **\- VENGA CADETE! NO ME SEAS NENAZA!** \- dijo en voz alta, intimidando al chico.

Nunca había visto a Parker hablar tan serio. Raymond se intimidó un poco, pero sobretodo se excitó… tenía ganas de más. ¿Cómo era quello posible?

Había tenido el mejor orgasmo de su vida, como podía querer más?

 **\- Ahora Raymond, me vas a hacer disfrutar a mi!**

Raymond estaba tumbado en la cama, con el trasero expuesto… ya no necesitaba estimularse en pene, por lo que su orificio trasero era lo único que aún había quedado con hambre… hambre de Parker…

Parker dejó de masturbarse el miembro y lo introdujo de nuevo en el pelirrojo…

En seguida Raymond notó como el líquido de Parker le estaba llenando por dentro.

Raymond pensó que eso había acabado… pobre iluso…

\- Parker, acabas de correrte! Cómo puedes seguir...?

Te lo dije cadete, cuatro veces. Esta sólo es la primera.

Raymond no tenía ni idea de a lo que se refería, pero estaba disfrutando aquello, estaba gozando con Parker. Pese a haber tenido el mejor orgasmo de su vida, quería más, y no era él quién de negarle a Parker el placer que le acababa de hacer sentir.

Dos horas más tarde, todo el bote de lubricante fue utilizado, y Parker se corrió por cuarta y última vez.

 **\- DIOS RAYMOND, AHORA SÍ!**

Ambos habían pasado un buen rato.


End file.
